Pure
by Marzippan
Summary: He is so innocent.. So pure. He doesn't even know what I am doing to him. LEMON. Slash.


His eyes.. those brown big eyes were staring at me with fear and almost confussion. He really didn't know anything. He is so pure.. so innocent.

… - his soft voice broke the almost akward silence. I was stroking his black, shiny hair with two fingers. So soft.. he is so beautiful. When my fingers touched his pink lips, I could felt his warm breath and.. he moaned, almost surprisinly. He wasn't expecting me to start licking his cheeks, his soft pink lips.. and the beautiful cuve that was his neck.

S-stop.. what are you doing? – he was trying so hard to keep his voice normal. But he can't lie to me. I know him too well.

With my other hand I started to touch his chest, squeezing one of his pink nipples between my fingers. Now, he was moaning, biting his lips, still looking at me with fear. In a quick move, I was in front of his pale chest tasting with my tongue his soft nipples while I'm still squeezing one of them. He let a surprise moan, and with his hands he was trying to get me off of him. But no… I know him. I know he is enjoying this as much as me.

I bite his right nipple with a little force, making him scream. He didn't notice, but I was trying to distract him while my other hand was going lower, almost touching his belly button with my fingers.. lower.. lower..

¡ ! A-aaaahh! – he screamed loudly when my hand rubbed his lenght. He was really hard.. I can feel the wetness between his legs.

Seeing him like this.. I couldn't keep a moan to come out. He is so beautiful..

Pulling down his white boxers, I separated his creamy and beautiful legs, staring at him.. eating him with my eyes. He looked at me embarrased.

Don't worry Darren.. I am not going to hurt you.. – my voice was so full of lust that if I didn't started to lick his neck again, I am sure I could have see the fear in his eyes.

Still rubbing his lenght, I started to stroke it and eventually pump in it, faster every minute that passes, hearing him moan.

He's so pretty.. so pure. So innocent. He doesn't know what to do.. I couldn't resist and still masturbating him, I got down between his legs and started to lick his tight, pink hole.

N-no! Aaaaahh! ! – he screamed more when one of my fingers enter in him. I was so hard that I started touching myself, still licking and masturbating him.

Two fingers now and two little tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. His mouth was open, his eyes shutted tightly and his little hands were on my hair, pulling it, making me more excited.

That's when, he reached his limit. His seed.. so sweet. I swallow it all, hearing him moan weakly. But it's noto ver yet, my little assistant. I looked at his eyes. He seemed tired, but still, there were lust in those beautiful eyes. I kissed him, softly, stroking his hair again, relaxing him. I don't want this to hurt him. Pulling out my fingers, I positioned myself between his leg, rubbing them.. trying to get him confortable. He looked at me shivering, with lust and I begged him with my eyes. With a nod, he gave me the permission. I was desesperate, so I couldn't thought that I had to be careful. No. In one movement, I was inside him. I can't describe with words how wonderful he felt.. so warm.. tight. He looked so beautiful. All of his face was covered in sweat, and the moonlight was making him shine, more pure.. there was that pink touch on his cheeks and I couldn't think other think other think that.. he's an angel.

! Oooh! Hmmgh! – no. I don't want him to call me like that tonight.

My name.. S-said it.. – I murmured almost breathless. His tight body was driving me to the Paradise.

He arched his back, looking at me lustfully. I started to move, slowly, hearing his moans.

Larten! Oh! Hmm! – god.. how beautiful. I moved my hips more faster, in and out.

I kissed him roughly, exploring his sweet mouth with my tongue. He moaned loudly in my lips when with one hand I started to masturbate him again. And god.. every second.. on every trust on his body.. he felt more and more tight.

O-Ooh my god! Larten! I.. I can't! – he screamed for the last time, loud and long cumming in my stomach and hand.

I could barely hold. Two seconds later, I finished inside him, letting and moan and a hiss. I pulled out my lenght of his tight hole and layed on my back at his side, resting.

I was so.. happy. I never felt like that with any other of my mates or ladies that I've been. Darren is so special. He's unique. I looked at him, noticing him almost sleeping when I saw that he was shivering.

You're cold… - murmuring, I hugged him and get closer to his warm body.

He let a sigh when I covered our bodies with my red cape and kissing his forehead I layed again, trying to sleep. Minutes later, he spoke.

That was.. weird – his voice sounded tired.

Why? – I murmured.

It felt.. really good.. but.. uhm.. it was wrong, you know.

You think? – If I can really be honest, I just wanted him to get silence. He could not ruin the moment, right?

Yeah.. we.. we are two guys.. –

Shut up, Master Shan –

I looked at him when he didn't respond me. How adorable. He was mad and looking at the ground.

It wasn't wrong – I started when he interrupted me.

But we are two guys.. –

In the vampire clan, that doesn't matter. There are not many ladies on the clan, that's why is so normal to see two vampires together –

Now, he was blushing.

U-uhm.. I see.. – he got closer to me, hiding his face on my chest. I smiled.

Relaxing, I stroke his hair, trying to sleep.

I love you, Mr. Crepsley –

I love you too.. –

Even when this is all-

I kissed him really roughly, leaving him breathless and putting his face on my chest again, he become silence.

Good boy – I murmured, happily.

Pfft.. –

Oh, how I love this brat.


End file.
